Locker Room Love
by Mikeisjelly
Summary: Finding themselves alone in the locker room, Ezreal has fantasies he wants to fulfil and Pantheon has to decide if he has the same feelings... WARNING! MxM and sexual content! Viewer discretion is highly advised! If you do not like gay/yaoi/male-on-male stories or they do not fit your taste then this is not for you.


_**Note from the Author:**_

This is my first fan fiction I have ever written so be kind! (Yes it is a tad long)

I do not own any of the rights to the characters spoken of in this story, those rights belong to Riot Games.

* * *

After a fierce battle on the fields of justice, the guys of the match headed into the locker room. Most just walked silently, exhausted by the battle, but there were two more vocal champions that had much to say.

"Nice job out there Jarvan, you really showed the guys on blue why you are the prince of Demacia!"

"Well what can I say Garen, I am an exceptional jungler and we synergise in fights very well. Too bad our team let us down."

Their voices were the slightly hindered by the sound of lockers opening but everyone could hear them despite any background noise.

Pantheon, down the other end of the room, was the one that was versing Garen at top. He was winning his lane against Garen but things quickly went downhill with his team when Jarvan got fed from the Ahri in mid who kept ever extending. It was then impossible to fight the Garen and Jarvan but they kept only fighting in 2 vs 1 situations. He was the only who was fed enough who could deal with Jarvan. That was true until Ezreal and Shen started doing some impressive team work.

Now in the locker room with his 2 opponents, Pantheon decided to just shower until they left. He'd had enough of their tricks for one day.

The room continued to echo with the sound of manly chatter and a few small conversations here and there as one by one, almost all of the guys got changed out of their battle armour or clothing and left. Having finished his tranquil shower, Pantheon emerged from the shower, only wearing a towel. He still had water dripping down his buff and slightly tanned body that glistened from his moist skin, still steaming a little from how hot his shower was. Slowly walking over to his locker, making water footsteps where he walked, he peeked around to see if anyone was still in the locker room but didn't see anyone.

Then speaking to himself "I'm glad that our Ezreal and Shen did so well, it would have just been me fighting their entire team alone… Shen was doing an amazing job supporting him. He even saved my rear a couple of times with his fancy ninja moves."

"Why thank you." A deep and barely happy voice replied behind him.

Pantheon was startled by him and jumped back a little, pressing his exposed back against the cold metal locker, enhancing the cold chill that went down his spine from surprise. It was actually just Shen who was accessing his own locker directly across from where Pantheon's was. The ninja was in mid change, only having his briefs and mask on.

"I know you are a ninja and all but you really need to stop doing that!" Pantheon stated in relief. Then he took a quick note of what Shen was wearing. "You really like that mask don't you. You should take it off and show people your handsome face more often."

He then answered Pantheon's last statement first. "We both know that I need to hide my true identity from as many people as possible due to my families past, despite what you may say about it." He then continued. "You know you should really dry off after a shower before you come out to the change room. Common courtesy is appreciated around here." Shen pointed out quickly looking up and down the masculine and wet body of the warrior. "No matter how much you want to show off or have to show."

Pantheon let out a slightly embarrassed laugh as he had preliminarily thought that no one was in the room. He took a quick look down at his own moist and built chest, large arms, and toned abs to compare with Shens body.

"You still look almost better than I do -" He said taking a decent look at Shens almost perfect physique.

Shen would always say that he needs to maintain a perfect mind and body, and he means it. He was starting to look quite sexy standing in front of Pantheon, almost naked with his masculine arms, broad shoulders, perfectly cut abs and completely hairless body. He quickly shook that idea out of his mind as he knew that he only had a great attraction to one person at the moment.

"- considering what we used to do together during our training sessions." Pantheon followed this up with a wink. Even though Pantheon knew that Shen was still emotionless, he imagined Shen blushing from the compliment.

"Well if you get 'him' today, maybe we could have a group training session." Shen rebutted. Even though he said it almost emotionlessly, he wouldn't admit that he wanted the pleasure of being with his manly friend again.

Right on queue to break the conversation between the two hunks, Ezreal walked out of the showers in just his shorts with a towel draped over his head as he dried his hair. He must not have seen Pantheon or Shen as he was mumbling sweet thoughts to himself.

Ezreal sighed with a smile. "I really wish that Panth would man drop on my lane more often, he looks so handsome when he does..." He stated to himself with admiration.

Pantheon saw that Shen had finished dressing and was heading to the door to leave the locker room. He quickly grabbed Shens bicep and whispered "I probably won't ask him any time soon but when I do, if he agrees to it I'll let you know."

After nodding, Shen promptly walked to the door and made a purposely loud exit. As the door closed shut, Ezreal looked up from under his towel to see the hunky, still wet Pantheon standing in front of him still with only his towel on.

"Uhhh…" Ezreal spoke softly and awkwardly "Hi there, Pantheon…" He then began to blush, then immediately thinking *I really hope he didn't hear any of that or he is going to kill me* but he continued "I thought everyone had left…"

"That would make two of us." Pantheon replied stoutly.

This told Ezreal that Pantheon did hear but he was going to play it off to try to not make a big deal of it. "You did really well today…" The explorer boy's voice stated with cheer but then became flustered over his own words "not that I'm saying you ever do badly. You picked up everyone's slack and carried me… our team to victory in the end!"

"Ha ha, yeah, I guess you could say that but you need to give yourself credit too. Those two jerks, Garen and Jarvan, really don't know how to play fair, but when you showed up we were able to make them look like clowns." Pantheon stated with approval of Ezreal's performance, gently lying his hand onto Ezreal's shoulder.

"Thank you. You know I've always respected you and looked up to you. I mean, you are so handsome and strong…" Ezreal trailed off in embarrassment, trying to avoid eye contact with the artisan of war. One thing then ran through his mind. *WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT YOU IDIOT! DO YOU WANT TO GET PUNCHED IN THE FACE?*

Giving Ezreal a quizzical look, Pantheon had noticed what was going on. Ezreal had been acting very strangely around him plenty of times before. It was obvious that Ezreal had feelings for Pantheon, but the thing was that Pantheon had mutual feelings for the cute blonde explorer. Instead of getting to the point, he decided to toy around a little to see what emerged and if he could get him to admit his feelings.

"Do you mind if I just dry myself off here? Like you, I didn't think anyone was here until I saw Shen, but I don't really want to walk into the showers just to dry off." Pantheon gave Ezreal a sweet smile to cover up the sly smirk that was underneath.

"I… Uhhh…" This took Ezreal by surprise "I guess I don't mind… It is a locker room after all… I won't look." He stated as he turned his head away to finish drying his lush, long blonde hair.

With a faked and monotone facial expression trying to hide his devious grin, Pantheon took off his towel to reveal his semi-erect cock to the back of the lean explorer boy, he then manoeuvred the towel to dry the water off his hair, then slowly down to around his neck, then across his pecs. He was teasing Ezreal, who had finished drying his hair and was putting the towel into his bag, out of his locker, to wash later. As he closed his locker and couldn't help but catch a glimpse of the beefy naked warrior standing next to him caressing a towel across his amazing and athletic body. Ezreal's face was very red at this point, and his pulsating crotch said that he was very aroused by the situation. All the things we wanted to do but was too nervous to do so began to flow through his mind.

_Run up and viciously make out with his soft red lips._

_ Move your hands all over his toned body that he is drying right now._

_ Ask him to flex his muscles as he holds you in his powerful embrace._

_ Suck his thick, long dick until he cums all over your face and his toned chest._

_Lick every inch of his godlike body that begs to be worshipped, cleaning off all his manly spunk._

_Shove his manhood into your ass and ask him to fuck you raw._

Ezreal came to his senses, scrunching up his face with awkwardness and promptly walking over to a bench to pack his stuff up to get ready leave. The only thing was that he forgot that he was only wearing his shorts, there was no shirt to cover up not only his lean body with neat abs and flat upper torso but there was nothing to cover up the fact that he was incredibly turned on by the guy he wanted so badly as well. Pantheon had had enough toying around with the adorable teen and walked over to him, sliding a pair of briefs on to make Ezreal feel a bit more comfortable, then he sat down next to him.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

Ezreal stopped putting things in his bag and looked up at Pantheon's sexy face. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. The almost naked adolescent felt petrified by love, just by gazing into the soldiers sexy eyes. He then turned his body away in embarrassment, finally escaping the hold that Pantheon had on him. Pantheon, edging forward until the boys glossy hair tickled his broad shoulders, moved his gentle hands onto Ezreal's shoulders, feeling his silky smooth young skin. He began massaging Ezreal ever so gently, applying pressure to certain points on his shoulders to relax his muscles. Ezreal found it strange to have such a masculine guy give him such a soft experience, but didn't care as it felt wonderful.

"Just relax and I will tell you something" Pantheon stated. Ezreal closed his eyes and began to breathe slowly, enjoying the fact that Pantheon was touching him. The masculine massager moved his head next to Ezreal's ear. "I don't know how you feel, but I love you Ezreal." Pantheon whispered, but knew the prodigal explorer felt the same way.

Ezreal tilted his head back, brushing his golden locks across Pantheon's well-built upper torso, also moving a bit to the side to whisper back into Pantheon's ear.

"I…" Ezreal hesitated for a moment but knew this was it "I… love you… too…"

Pantheon removed his hands from Ezreal's shoulders, wrapping one around his waist, and the other to his warm, smooth cheek, repositioning himself closer until he was pressing his abs and pecs against the teens back. He tilted his head til his head until his lips lined up to kiss where Ezreal's were. Not knowing where to put them, Ezreal placed his hands on the broad shoulders of the man who was sitting with his legs lining Ezreal's own. As if in slow motion, Pantheon slowly shifted his head forward and pressed his lips tenderly against Ezreal's. Completing their first kiss, they both retracted from each other's faces a little, gazing into each other's eyes. Ezreal was trying to analyse what amazingness had just occurred in the last five minutes and Pantheon was pleased that they both got to finally do this. Deciding that he was going to take what he wanted, Pantheon pulled Ezreal's head back against his face and he began to passionately make out with Ezreal, who mirrored the action with pleasure. Their lips were dancing against each other, their tongues clashing, and their saliva mixing and swapping. It was like there were fireworks in the room. Their love for each other kept their lips locked and their passion kept their mouths prancing. Pantheon used his well-built arms to pick up Ezreal by his legs and repositioned him so that he was sitting on Pantheon's lap. Their kiss had gone on for quite a while before they finally broke their kiss.

"Wow… That was absolutely amazing Panth…" Ezreal stated quietly, staring into Pantheon's eyes again.

"You know, I wouldn't have wanted to do this with anyone else. I have wanted you for so very long." Pantheon spoke quietly to Ezreal as he gazed into his beautiful teal eyes.

Ezreal was a bit shocked, here he was in the lap of the man of his dreams who actually loved him, but he wanted to do more. "Well since no body is here, and the next scheduled match is not until much later tonight…" Ezreal began using his lips to crawl down Pantheon's neck, kissing him each step of the way. As he slowly went down, he began rubbing Pantheon's 8 inch spear that cried to be let out of its fabric cage. Both guys were in absolute heaven, Pantheon began making soft moans and loved having Ezreal make out with every part of him, and Ezreal loved being pressed up against Pantheon. Being able to do so was something he had fantasised over many times before.

Pantheon began to use his arms too, moving one into the blonde's long hair. Pantheon loved the feeling of the long, mellifluous strands running through his fingers. His other hand crept into the rear of Ezreal's shorts. He began to grope at what he longed for most. Ezreal kept creeping down further and further down Pantheon's hairless masculine body, sliding his own hands from Pantheon's arms down to his waist to his briefs. Instead of taking them off, he licked the entirety of the outside, teasing the beast inside and he saw the head that stuck out from the top of the elastic.

Pantheon began breathing harder as Ezreal did this, putting both of his hands in the blonde's hair. Then he let out a groan of pleasure that let Ezreal know he was doing something right. Precum began flowing furiously out of Pantheon's dick and dripped across his abs, Ezreal promptly licking it all up. It tasted kind of sweet but kind of salty, and all Ezreal wanted was more of it.

"It tastes different to what I thought it would." Ezreal declared with a slightly puzzled but pleased look.

"I will let you in on a little secret that I found out about. Sweet and juicy fruit is VERY good for you, which is why I like to eat an apple and some pineapple every day. And I do it for someone like you." Pantheon stated with a smirk, leaning down and kissed saliva laced lips of Ezreal.

Ezreal felt enlightened, but now with this knowledge he wanted to taste it more.

"Pantheon, can I please… suck your…dick?" Ezreal asked out of the blue, his lust would not be filled until his new partner was pleased.

"Any time cutie, just as long as long as I approve." Pantheon answered.

The explorer boy then completely pulled off the warrior's briefs, making him now completely naked again. He had fully revealed the 8 inch dick he had fantasised over sucking many times before. It was a perfectly straight, cut dick that stood up from a sack with two decently sized balls.

Having his fantasies come true made Ezreal fill with lust, he quickly licked every portion of Pantheon's cock along with mouthing his sack a few times.

"Someone has wanted this for a while." Pantheon said with another smirk followed by moans of pleasure.

Ezreal didn't reply, he just smiled briefly and wrapped his lips around the thick cock in front of him and promptly trying to take in as much of Pantheon as he could, but only getting down about 5 inches.

"Is this your first time?" Pantheon asked, a little intrigued by Ezreal's eagerness.

Ezreal pulled his mouth off Pantheon's cock, saliva and precum strings hung from the boy's mouth to the wet dick. He quickly licked most of the excess up trying not to make a mess. "Yeah…" he replied.

"I could tell. Go slowly. We will both get more pleasure if we take this slowly. You do not need to take it all in, just as much as you can. Also use your tongue and don't forget you have hands. Treat it like an ice cream, you did very well for the first bit but just remember no teeth, please." Pantheon explained. He leaned down and kissed Ezreal again, each exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Ezreal's mouth tasted different than before, with a strong side flavour of precum now. Getting extremely turned on by his own man juices, Pantheon began to rub the tent in Ezreal's pants while their lips clashed together. Pulling away, stringing a strand of saliva between their mouths, he concluded "Have another go now."

Ezreal, now armed with this new knowledge, went back to Pantheon's dick. Carefully licked it up and down, then he moved his mouth up and down it while still lapping its entirety with his tongue. Pantheon began letting out louder and more pleased moans that echoed through the room. This made Ezreal extremely horny, he reached into his shorts and pulled out his 6 incher, viciously pleasing himself with 1 hand and pleasing his man with his mouth and the other hand. He then took the head of Pantheon's cock in his mouth, licking it while he kept it in his mouth. His tongue went around it over and over again.

"Oh yeah Ez. That feels great." Pantheon called out in bliss.

Once he felt more comfortable, Ezreal slowly went a little bit further down. Remembering what Pantheon said, he began to stroke the two balls that dangled at the base of his delicious dick treat. Ezreal briefly closed his eyes. He didn't notice it before but Pantheon had an almost entrancing musk to his body. It was indescribable, but Ezreal loved it and wished he could have known smelled it earlier. He breathed in through his nose, losing sense of reality momentarily as the man scent blocked out all of Ezreal's other senses.

Ezreal pulled up off the dick again. "You have a smell about you that is… completely mesmerising. It's so virile."

"Thanks Babe. Does it help?" Pantheon accompanied this with a bit of a smile and a wink.

"You are just way too delectable." Ezreal said before returning back to Pantheon's dick.

Pantheon placed both of his hands onto the back of Ezreal's head. "I'm sorry if this hurt you but…"

Using brute strength, Pantheon quickly pulled Ezreal's head towards his hips so that Ezreal took the entirety of his dick. Ezreal did not suspect this and the sudden stop of air flow freaked him out. He kept it there without struggling for a few moments, gagging a little but letting Pantheon get what he wanted. Pantheon had always wanted to experience a deep throat. He could feel the entirety of Ezreal's mouth and throat, his tonsils and tongue. He had always wanted to have the entirety of his dick in something, but never had the chance. Ezreal placed his palms on Pantheon's hips and pushed as hard as he could, trying to remove the dick from his throat. Feeling this, Pantheon immediately retracted in fear of hurting his new boy toy. Having nothing in his mouth anymore, Ezreal coughed and gasped for air.

"I'm so sorry..." Pantheon quietly said, moving down and sincerely hugging Ezreal.

Ezreal looked up at Pantheon's face, he was breathing heavily. He gave a sly grin, still breathing heavily. Pantheon had never seen this 'sexy face' of Ezreal's before. "That hurt, but next time say you are going to do it. Having you all in my mouth felt great though."

Pantheon smiled and leapt at Ezreal's lips, making out with him in return for fulfilling his lust.

"I want to try something else now." Pantheon stated with a bit of a cheeky smile. He lied down on his back. "Keep your head where my cock is but move your dick to where my face is."

Ezreal moved into the sixty-nine position and returned to sucking Pantheon off. Now Pantheon got to have a go. With Ezreal holding himself up with one hand and using his mouth to please, Pantheon tenderly caressed Ezreal's dick. He then did the same thing that Ezreal had done, licking its length and the tip too. Precum began oozing out and into Pantheon's mouth. Ezreal cried out in pleasure, having to stop sucking to get used to this amazing feeling.

"I thought that manly men like you didn't suck dicks." Ezreal managed to say through all of his moans of pleasure "Even if they did turn out to be gay…"

"You would be mistaken cutie. I mean, we can't go into this letting you have all the fun." Pantheon said with a grin before he then went back to work on Ezreal's throbbing cock.

In this position Pantheon was able to slide the dick down his throat a lot easier, deep throating Ezreal.

"Oh wow…" Ezreal moaned. "So this is why you wanted to… I'm going to cum if you do that…"

This is just what Pantheon wanted, he then sped up his sucking as fast as he could so that Ezreal would climax. This didn't take long as when Ezreal grabbed onto Pantheon's hips and cried out in pleasure. Cum exploded into Pantheon's mouth and he swallowed every last drop, taking time to suck him clean too. Ezreal then knew he needed to return the favour so he began to do the same. Going at Pantheon's dick, he felt a strange sensation in his ass. Pantheon was licking and fingering Ezreal's hole. This was slightly alarming to Ezreal but he enjoyed it too much to question the finger in his rear. At this point, Pantheon's dick was throbbing with delight, wet with a mix of Ezreal's saliva and Pantheon's precum.

"Here it comes Ez! I'm gonna cum!" Pantheon shouted.

Pantheon then grasped Ezreal's sides in reaction to his imminent climax. To Ezreal's surprise, he plunged his dick into Ezreal's mouth and his dick violently twitched in delight, letting out an immense amount of cum. Ezreal was able to take the first wave of cum but the second was too much. Swallowing as much cum as he could, Ezreal gagged on the second wave of cum, needing to get the dick out of his mouth. With Ezreal coughing and needing to catch his breath Pantheon quickly grabbed his dick with his hand, that wasn't preparing Ezreal's ass, and pumped it hard. A third string of cum spurted out of it into Ezreal's face and across Pantheon's abs and pecs. Then a fourth string of cum across his abs. Then a small fifth and final spurt dribbled out and down his shaft. Cum was all over Ezreal's face and Pantheon's body. Ezreal swallowed and licked as much cum as he could off his face.

"Sorry Panth," Ezreal began to explain, moving back around so that they were sitting face to face "I just couldn't handle that much spunk. You came so much. But it tasted incredible!"

"Don't worry about it." Pantheon remarked in a sexy and relieved tone "Yours was pretty intense too."

Ezreal blushed again. Getting a compliment from Pantheon was quite rare, and the fact that it was related to how Ezreal performed sexually made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Well I can't just let all of your spunk go to waste can I, even though you look very sexy with it all over you." Ezreal stated, continuing to wipe and eat the rest of the cum off his face. He then moved his face against Pantheon's cum covered body, licking it all up.

Ezreal was in heaven lapping his tongue over Pantheon's abs and upper torso to clean up as much as he could.

Pantheon was now as clean as a tongue can clean a body, so it was now time. "Ez, I know that this is going a little fast but I want to fuck you. You might find this a little sudden but I love you and I want you so badly."

"Sexy, I don't care. I love you and I have wanted you to fuck me from the first time we met on the fields of justice." Ezreal replied in a sweet and tender voice, thrilled by the thought of this happening.

Panetheon thrust his lips against Ezreal's again, their passion for each other flowing between themselves. He then tore off Ezreal's shorts completely and guided the teens lubricated ass up and hovering over his dick while continuing to kiss him. Their lips broke contact as Pantheon aimed his dripping dick into Ezreal's tiny saliva covered ass hole.

"You ready for this Ez?" Pantheon questioned Ezreal with a sincere look on his face.

Ezreal looked a tad worried, but nodded nonetheless. Being as gentle as he possible could, Pantheon lowered Ezreal until the head of his cock prodded at the entrance of the boy's ass. A pause occurred between the two, neither moving. Seeing Pantheon's hesitation, Ezreal pulled his ass cheeks apart and began to use his own weight to signal Pantheon to continue.

It hurt, it hurt so badly. Nothing he had experienced before could equate to what Ezreal felt right then and there. Lucky for him it was like an injection of pleasure, for a moment it hurt to no end, but for the rest of the time it was remarkable. The head of Pantheon's dick was now inside the explorer boy's rear end. The two moaned in bliss, Ezreal's tight ass closed snugly around Pantheon's manhood. He may have done it before, but Ezreal was tighter than anyone else he had had sex with, much more pleasurable too.

Ezreal slid himself slowly down further onto the penis already inside him. He felt it push through his insides. As he began to reach the base and balls of Pantheon's cock, something prodded at his prostate. He cried out in pleasure as some precum dribbled out of his own dick and landed on Pantheon's lower chest.

Pantheon broke the array of moans. "Huh, so I hit something good did I?" Pantheon questioned with a smirk.

"Please, please, hit it again!" Ezreal called out in ecstasy.

Retracting back to the base of his head, Pantheon plunged back into Ezreal at a decent speed, missing his prostate this time. Pantheon felt his balls swell with cum, the pleasure of Ezreal's virgin ass was becoming too much for him to handle.

"Shit, i'm gonna cum again really soon." Pantheon stated in frustration. "How do you want to go about this?"

"If you cum inside me, does that make me yours?" Questioned Ezreal. "Cos' that's where I want to go with this."

He wanted to know. Was this going to be the start of true love, or just a onetime fling?

Pantheon didn't reply, thoughts swirled around in his head. He had had sex with a few females before realising that he preferred to have sex with other men. He had had sex with a few males as an act of spontaneous passion, but none of them ever when anywhere. This is the reason why his relationship with Shen used to be friends with benefits, before…

Before he found Ezreal…

Ezreal stared into the eyes of the man bellow him, up and down he went on his cock as they had sex. He stopped realising what he might have been thinking. Pantheon's dick was completely inside Ezreal and he felt full, but was it with love?

He lifted himself off Pantheon, his ass was wet with saliva, sweat, and precum. Sweaty and almost exhausted, a look of betrayal swept across his face.

Pantheon snapped out of his head and quickly stood up, them both still hard from their actions, both covered in sweat and a little bit of cum. He grabbed Ezreal and threw him on the bench. He lifted Ezreal's legs onto his shoulders and charged his dick into Ezreal's ass. Pleasure and happiness returned to Ezreal's face, but it was mixed with confusion and anger.

What had Pantheon decided? He couldn't get any words out through his moaning of pleasure as Pantheon thrust in and out of his ass.

Pantheon speeded up his pace, cum swelling in his balls once more. He moved himself closer to Ezreal and their bodies rubbed against each other. Their breaths, short and quick, could be felt by the other. He could feel Ezreal's own cock and balls rubbing against his abs and lower chest. As he went in and out of the boy's ass, Ezreal's cock was stroked merely by being in the centreline of Pantheon's sexy 6-pack, and his own neat abs. Pantheons pecs pressed up against Ezreals upper torso as he began to ruthlessly fuck the explorer boy. Moans being thrown around like crazy as Ezreal placed his hand on his cock and pumped it hard, precum going all over himself and Pantheon.

Now was the moment of truth. Pantheon was moments away from cumming deep inside Ezreal. Would he leave it in, or would he pull out.

"If you… do… love me… " Ezreal managed to squeak "Inside…" before he could no longer speak as he needed to breathe through all the moans of pleasure.

Pantheon firmly gripped Ezreal's hips. He pulled completely out, viciously masturbating for a moment. Pressure building up inside of the base of his penis. Ezreal was angry but in too much pleasure to say anything about it, he only felt empty.

Looking at the boy who he was just having sex with, the answer finally popped into his head.

"Fuck it!" Pantheon cried out as he re-entered Ezreal as fast as he could. "I don't care who I've done it with! Woman or Man! I don't care about anyone anymore! The only exception… is you! I love you Ezreal! With all my heart!"

Burying himself deep inside Ezreal, Pantheon had reached his limit. They both came at the same time. Ezreal's load shot up between the two of them, strings of cum going to and from both chests. Ezreal felt his ass go from completely full, to stuffed. A warm, thick, load of Pantheon's spunk filled him up, filling up what little space Pantheon's dick did not take up. With his balls pressed firmly against Ezreal's ass, Pantheon felt his climax in full too. All his cum filled up the little space of Ezreal's butt until semen began to leak out the hole and go everywhere. Trying to make a point, and to milk out every last drop, Pantheon thrust in and out a few times to completely empty his cock into Ezreal's no longer virgin ass. Each thrust made cum pour out down Pantheon's legs and some went onto the bench.

There they rested, panting away and sweaty. Laying in a sticky and moist mess, Pantheon leaving his manhood where it belonged and where he wanted it to be, with Ezreal.

The Prodigal Explorer looked into the eyes of the Artisan of War, replying;

"I love you too."


End file.
